In Living colors
by GoldenFennec
Summary: Lily has always been intrigued by colors and for someone who has synesthesia, watching colors dancing, melting, changing and associating themselves with every event and experience in life was and will always be fascinating ...even in death...or maybe even after? SI.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all related characters and settings belong to Masashi Kishimoto.(lucky guy) not me ...dammit!

 **Rating:** Who knows?! I might change it to M for gore and violence later on

 **Author's note:** this miserable girl has no beta, so please be patient this is my first fanfiction, and guess what?! English is not my native nor first/second or even third foreign language so you might run into horrible grammar and inadequate sentence structure but bear with me ... hehe there is a reason behind my horrible marks in English tests *cough*

 _ **In Living Colors**_ is a result of me losing a stupid bet the night of my French exam, my poor decision-making skills and without forgetting The lack of sleep we all face during college years...so no divine inspiration or anything like that ...therefore don't expect anything, THAT good...sorry?!

* * *

 **In Living Colors**

 **Chapter 1: The End Is Red**

 _It all ended in red…_

A flake of snow dancing in the air landed as a kiss upon her cheeks. The unforgiving wind builds, rages, descending upon the flesh of a 21 years old girl as she walks through the dark and ominous alley replete with graffiti; hair pulled forward to hide big chocolate eyes, cracked lips, and raw skin. Lily put her cold hands in her dark brown denim coat seeking for more warmth. She reached her house, a small one with a garden covered with snow; she can still see the light coming from the living room window. The house from the outside looked normal; an ordinary house of an ordinary family. However, that was too far from being the truth. A house is a witness of numerous memories, for Lily, those memories are sad and suffocating… She opened the door and tried as fast as possible to climb the stairs and reach her room, her one and only peaceful place, But it was too late!

"LILY!" the two beasts called her. One of the two was her "mother", the other was the new man who took her father's place .The one who would shout her name for fun, "LILY". It would tremble the house as his voice boomed and his feet clambered up the stairs. Waiting at her door for the devil to come through. To put her through her daily pain and misery. A Tall with short brown hair, an average man, Lily thought at first, but her first impressions were as far as earth to the sun back and forth over a million times.

"Lily, sit down "the man ordered while holding his wife in his arms. The same arms he uses to beat lily down to the ground. The girl had no other choice but to obey. She sat on the chair in the far corner of the living room feeling anxious, scared, horrified.

Now, what many people would ask her, had they known about her living situation, is why would she stay in that house, with those people bearing pain and misery for more than 11 years….she can run away? right? No, she can't. the truth is that she is a realistic practical person and running away means you have an idea where to go, you had no problem giving things up for the sake of freedom but Lily was ambitious; she will not throw all these years of hard work, sleepless nights, for a traitorous illusion of a dream, she wants the real deal: a job and a home far away from her dear "loving " family….preferably on the other side of the globe.

To reach her goals, she worked hard to get a scholarship to one of the most prestigious universities in the country and worked even harder in her many part-time jobs to pay for any other thing she might need, her plan worked perfectly well, with a few hiccups here and there (mainly her "family" but nothing she couldn't handle) and here she is, at the end of her last semester in college .Her dream is only three to four months away and she even planned a small trip to France two weeks after graduation (it took her years to save the money, but she managed it).

the grating voice of her step-father brought her back to reality " Since you will graduate in few months, We decided that you should prepare yourself to work in the shop from then on ." She took a sharp breath, shocked! studying his face and looking for any clues that he might be joking until she realizes, to her growing horror, that no ..he's not kidding. he's serious.

She didn't understand why now ? after years of studying and working towards her dream, why would they take such a decision now knowing that this will be the last time they will ever see her again?She tried to look for any hidden reasons, any ulterior motive behind this sudden order but she couldn't find any besides the usual jealousy and the urge to crush her happiness out of sheer spite, and of course let's not forget their love for having a free maid in the house.

"But …" she tried to argue. Three seconds of hesitation were enough to make the two look back at her, eyes filled with anger and threat, Lily gulped and tried to ignore the hostile looks." I Don't understand, this is my last semester. After that I will never come back to this house, you will live your life free of my presence a-and…..and I think it's better if I…" Lily didn't notice the women in front of her was trembling, her fists were balled up in anger and before she knew it her knuckles had made contact with the soft flesh of her cheek, the very spot she had kissed her goodbye when Five years old Lily went to very spot, she used to caress with love and affection to make her little Lily stop crying ….But this woman is no longer that mother the girl used to know, she turned into something scary and uncontrolled; A beast that would launch at anyone and at any second …

Lily fell backward onto the ground, where bottles of alcoholic drinks were scattered all over, she looked at her hand, blood was all over it. "Do you think we keep you in this house for free huh ?" the woman screamed in anger. Lily kept her silence, she knows what this conversation will lead to if she ever dared to defend herself. " I had a hard time raising you, and what do I get in return? A bratty kid like you "she spat out those last words, and every time she does, Lily would feel her heart falling apart. " You're useless just like your father! " she said before turning her back on the girl, the later felt her anger rising " But, he gave us everything we need, The house, the shop ..." She was cut off by the man who was obviously drinking the whole time "What do you think you're doing! Talking about that man in my house!" Grabbing Lily, he threw her to the floor, drawing back his foot he slammed it into her stomach. the brown haired girl gasped in shock and pain. With every kick screams of pain tore from her throat. As she lay on the cold floor, surrounded by her blood, she realized that this time, they won't stop, no amount of pleading and crying will make those kicks and hits stop…...They will kill her. She tried to move, to fight through the pain and to defend herself but her strength was already leaving her. Her whole existence revolved around waiting for the next kick and the next explosion of pain, and before she could feel more, the blackness curled in from the outside of her vision. _This is it, this is the end._ She could feel the cold hands of death reaching her. Her body went numb and her eyes closed.

It all ended in red...a fragile cold and broken body of a young woman whose story ended before her time. the last chapter of a short existence….. ** _or is it?_**


End file.
